1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turntable for a motor and a method for producing the same, and more particularly, to a turntable for a motor included in a motor provided in a disk driving apparatus and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a spindle motor equipped in an optical disk drive serves to rotate a disk so that an optical pickup mechanism can read data recorded on the disk.
In addition, the spindle motor may be configured to include a rotor case mounted on a shaft rotatably supported to a sleeve and a disk support member contacting a bottom surface of a disk at the time of mounting the disk on the top surface of the rotor case to support the disk.
Meanwhile, when the disk is rotatably mounted on the spindle motor, a pressure difference is generated between a central region of the disk and an edge region of the disk. In addition, the lower portion of the rotor case may be disposed with various heat sinks and the temperature difference between the central region of the disk and the edge region of the disk is generated.
Vibrations may be generated at the time of rotatably driving the disk by the pressure difference and the temperature difference, thereby causing the problem in that the power consumption of the motor is increased.
In addition, the time required to stabilize the motor during the driving thereof , and the time required to rotate the motor at high speed are increased due to the generation of vibrations, such that the temperature of internal components is increased, thereby degrading durability. Further, there is a problem in that noise is increased due to the generated vibrations.
Meanwhile, the disk support member is generally formed by bonding a rubber or a silicon sheet to the top surface of the rotor case. In this case, force is applied to an end of the rubber or the silicon sheet during a process of mounting or detaching the disk on or from an optical disk drive, or foreign objects collide with the end of the rubber or silicon sheet, thereby causing a problem in that the sheet may be lifted and peeled.